Rivalries Are Scary
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: Seth's been a foster kid his whole life. He's a part of the McMahon family. He was adopted by the Rollins family at only 6 months old, all members of which died before he hit 18. He's in the WWE in the Shield and he couldn't be happier. But a fued with the Wyatts threatens to rip apart him and his friends and family.
1. Seth's Families

**The McMahon Parents**

Vincent Gregory McMahon

Viveca Gwendolyn McMahon

Vitus Gentry McMahon

Vinue Geoff McMahon

Vida Ghaliyah McMahon

Venecia Gloribel McMahon

Vivienne Gianna McMahon

Vespera Ginger McMahon

Veradis Gertrude McMahon

Vergil Gabriel McMahon

**The McMahon Kids**

Stephanie Zinaida McMahon

Shane Zavier McMahon

Shawn Zander McMahon

Sable Zephira McMahon

Stacy Zenobia McMahon

Sara Zoey McMahon

Sheamus Zane McMahon

Santino Zebediah McMahon

Summer Zinnia McMahon

Seth Zackery McMahon

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Rollins Family<span>**

**Andrei and**** Abigail's Kids**

Sybille Rollins

Shaelyn Rollins

Skaielyr Rollins

Shiloh Rollins

Seth Rollins

**Sybille's Kids**

Liam Rollins

Lexus Rollins

Lilybell Rollins

**Shaelyn's Kids**

Lacyann Rollons

Logan Rollins

Lyric Rollins

**Skaielyr's Kids**

Lloyd Rollins

Leia Rollins

Laelynn Rollins

**Shiloh's Kids**

Lucita Rollins

Lynessa Rollins

Livana Rollins


	2. Chapter 1

Seth bolted awake with a soft sob and immediately covered his mouth, noticing that Roman and Dean were still asleep. Seth felt Roman's arm around his waist, holding him there firmly. Dean was still laying in front of him, although a few feet from him with his hand resting on Seth's hip. Seth felt Roman's hand on his become possessive and he felt the hard in Roman's pants. It felt good against him, but he wanted to not wake them. Seth gently pulled Dean closer, as close as he dared and Dean's arm curled around his waist. Seth slowly got up, being as careful as he could as to not wake his two dominant partners as he removed their hands from him and gently set their hands down where he'd been laying. He knew it was Valentine's Day. He knew that he should do something special. Twenty minutes later, Seth had showered, gotten dressed, and was making breakfast with the kids watching Disney Channel and eating their breakfasts. Seth was looking over at the wiped down white stick of plastic he'd set on the counter to watch. Seth let out a yelp as he felt arms wrap around his waist, but didn't react further. He let out a giggle when he turned his head slightly and smiled at his more possessive counterpart, Roman.


	3. Chapter 2

Roman easily made Seth shiver, nipping at his earlobe.

"Not yet, Ro. Tonight, I promise. But not yet." Seth said softly. Now he'd have to relieve himself in the shower later. Even though that wouldn't last for long, it would be effective at least a little bit. Roman let out a small chuckle in Seth's ear, making him let out a little whimper, he wanted him now. But he had to wait. They had a show that night. Maybe before the show was a better idea.

"You are so hot when you're in Shield Mode. But you know what I'll find even more hot?" Roman said growling dominantly. Seth shook his head, shakily flipping the pancake in the pan before it burned. "Your face when me and Dean ravish you tonight." Roman said huskily. Seth let out a shaky moan, letting Roman control his hips as Dean took the spatula and pan handle from his hands and took the pancake out of the pan and put it on the plate. Seth smiled up at Roman as Roman almost dragged him from the kitchen but Seth grabbed the pregnancy test first and hid it up his sleeve so neither Roman or Dean could see.


	4. Chapter 3

Seth made a soft squeak as Roman covered his eyes and led him back past the hallway. He was taking him to the bedroom. Dean soon joined him and Seth was sitting on the bed with a blindfold on as the two apparently got out something from a secret hiding place. Seth made a nervous laugh, wishing they'd just have given him something that the kids could be around for. Seth felt something around his neck and he squeaked at the feeling of cold metal and hands, which were obviously Dean's, held his hands in his own, not letting him touch what was on his neck. Dean kissed Seth's lips softly, Roman following suit slightly more possessively, making the submissive give a squeak and a gentle push with a happy laugh. Dean and Roman's hearts melted at that laugh, reminding them for the fifteenth time that, if anything went wrong during this, they would likely never hear that precious sound from their submissive's lips again. Seth got a little worried when he heard silence for once in a very long time since before he'd had two partners. "Rome? Dean? Why are you guys so quiet?" Seth asked speculatively.

"Take off the blindfold, Sethie." Dean said, some small distance away from Seth.


	5. Chapter 4

The submissive took off the blindfold obligingly and let out a little gasp as he saw his lovers on their knees in front of him. Roman and Dean's hands held a black box. He made a whimper, his hand on his mouth instantly to muffle any cries he made at this scene in front of him. He nodded with a whimper and Roman could only smile. Seth hadn't even seen the ring yet and he was already saying yes. Dean made a laugh and opened the box, easily slipping the ring on Seth's finger. Seth didn't even so much as look at it, instead launching his arms at Dean and Roman to hug them both with a little sob of happiness. Roman and Dean knew that Seth was one for sentiments, though.

"Sethie, look at your ring." Roman said against Seth's neck.

"I don't need to. Being able to get married to both of you is sentiment enough for me. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Both of you." Seth whimpered, nearly in complete sobs. Roman looked over at Dean and smirked, silently saying 'told you he'd love it.'


	6. Chapter 5

Eventually, Seth released Roman and Dean started to get him over to the dresser mirror to look at the necklace. It was a pair of pure diamond angel wings connected by a heart made of pure pink crystal. Seth looked at his ring. It was a flower patterned one with a glittery onyx, the Shield's so called 'Special New Year's Birthstone,' in the tip of the flower and crystals for the rest of the gemstones. "Rome, Dean, you didn't have to go overboard for me. I know that I'm barely worth staying on board for." Seth said sadly.

"You are so worth it, Sethie. And Heath got you the necklace. He said he wanted to do like a friend-to-friend Valentine's gift." Dean said.

"Come on, we gotta get to the arena soon." Roman said and Dean smiled as Seth put his arm around Roman's neck.

"Carry me." Seth said lazily.

"The Authority wouldn't want the members of the Shield publicly going out about the gay three-way relationship inside their team, Sethie." Roman laughed. Seth pouted, but got dressed nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 6

After they got the kids to the daycare center of the arena, they got into their personalized Shield outfits. They had a match, which Seth wasn't to compete but refused to wait at the announce table, so he was at ringside. During the match, the arena plunged into darkness and Dean and Roman protected their fiancè. The Wyatts came up on the jumbotron.

"Oh, isn't this the most wonderful family I've ever seen?" Bray laughed. Roman let out a feral growl and Dean cracked his knuckles, but Seth touching their shoulders calmed them slightly. But they were still slightly irked by Bray Wyatt. "Aw, isn't that cute? Mama Sethie's gotta calm down the soon-to-be daddies." Bray said. Seth tensed at the mention of his current situation. He whimpered softly, covering his mouth and gave a little sob. He'd planned to tell Dean and Roman after they'd had their Valentine's Night fun. But now, he wasn't going to be able to even get his lovers to listen to him, let alone explain.


	8. Chapter 7

"Seth..." Dean started, but stopped when he saw the fear in his submissive's eyes and he wanted so bad to comfort him. But he felt too betrayed by his teammate at the moment to do anything except hate him. "Seth, you're not keeping it, right? Right!?" Dean said. Seth didn't respond other than finally letting out a choked sob and Roman attempted to get Dean and Seth's attentions. "Oh, don't tell me you're keeping it!? We have careers to think about! Our reputations will be ruined!" Dean yelled at him. Seth's eyes immediately shone with betrayal and he backed away from Dean.

"All you care about is our reputations!? You don't even care about how I feel about this!?" Seth snapped, venomously.

"Seth, stop." Roman said firmly, apparently the only one of his team that was actually calm.

"No, I've lost children before! I've lost five children! To be able to have one kid, one child of my own, is the one thing I've ever wanted! And it's like Dean's trying to make me want to hurt myself more than I wanted to after I lost them!" Seth said.


	9. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
